Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to docks and, more particularly, to a transmission dock for an electronic device.
Description of the Prior Art
To meet the requirements for transmission power or transmission data, conventional portable or demountable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, detachable notebooks (whose display units are detachable from keyboards), and navigators, each typically come with at least one connection interface so that users can connect an appropriate transmission line or transmission dock to the connection interface, allowing the electronic device to be charged or to effectuate data transmission through an external power source.
The transmission dock usually has a recess for holding an electronic device. A terminal unit corresponding in position to the connection interface is disposed at a chamber bottom of the transmission dock. The terminal unit is inserted into the connection interface of the electronic device as soon as the electronic device is appropriately placed in the recess, constructing an electrical connection between the electronic device and the transmission dock. Furthermore, the electronic device can be erected while being held in the transmission dock so that the user can watch the display unit of the electronic device conveniently.